This invention relates generally to stamping and counting apparatus and more particularly has reference to a self-inking stamper with a foolproof counter.
At certain events, such as dances, concerts, fairs or exhibits, for which an admission charge is levied, it has long been a practice to place an identifying mark on the hand or arm of every person who has paid the admission charge so that those persons may freely leave and re-enter the facility without paying repeated admission charges. The mark is customarily applied by use of a simple stamp and ink pad.
A problem with the customary marking procedures is the inability to ensure that the persons being marked have actually paid the initial admission charge. Employees manning admission gates have been known to stamp their friends and acquaintances without collecting the admission fee from them. The problem can become quite serious at student dances and concerts or at clubs and dance halls frequented and staffed by students because the employees may be acquainted with a large number of the persons seeking admission. Large numbers of non-paying admittees causes unacceptably large financial losses for the operators and proprietors of the events.
A need thus exists for preventing non-paying admission seekers from being stamped.
The most effective means for insuring that admission gate employees do not stamp non-paying customers is to correlate the amount of money taken in by that employee with the number of stamps given out by the employee. If the number of stamps multiplied by the price of admission results in a figure which exceeds the amount of money taken in, it may be determined that the employee has admitted non-paying customers. However, it is impossible to keep an accurate count of the number of stamps given out with the customary stamping apparatus.
A need thus exists for a foolproof counting stamper which provides an accurate count of the number of stamps given out.
Examples of related counters and markers are found in U.S. and foreign patents classified in Class 116, subclasses 279, 281 and 321, Class 235, subclasses 50 R, 50 A, 92 R, 92 EL, 92 MS, 92 DE and 385, and Class 346, subclasses 42, 78, 79, 97, 105, 106, 146 and 150 of the official classifications of patents in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,511,202; 2,548,478; 3,064,888; 3,070,297; 3,344,259; 4,048,478 and 4,122,331.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,888 shows a counting marker with a pen which is slidable in a handle to operate a contact switch in an upper end of the handle. The switch is connected through wires to a power supply and a remote counter. The pen may be capable of marking by light contact with the object to be marked, without sliding the pen sufficiently to activate the counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,478 describes a marking counter which may be used to count persons passing through ticket collector's gates. A marking switch is activated when a ball point cartridge slides within the casing due to marking pressure. The circuits and readouts are self-contained, which would tend to enable them to be defeated by the user. Moveover, it is possible that marking may occur through light pressure without activating the marking switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,249 shows a marking counter in which a circuit is completed through a single wire attached to the marking pen and a wire attached to the surface to be marked.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,202, marking pressure upon a block pushes a plunger to make contact which signals a remote recorder. Marking may occur without sufficient pressure to close the switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,478 shows a marking pen which pivots to depress a switch completing a circuit through a wire to a remote counter. Again, it is possible that an object may be marked without sufficient force to make a count.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,297 discloses a complex counting device with a remote counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,331 shows a customer counting circuit which uses a floor mat switch.
As noted above, many of the known counting markers can be defeated, i.e., they can provide a mark without registering a count. Such devices would be completely useless in combating the problems described herein.